


This Fever That I Can't Sweat Out

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Bang Chan is a great boyfriend, Chan calls Minho "love" it's gross and cute, Established Relationship, Grinding, I have an agenda to push here people, I still can't believe I actually wrote this, M/M, Min calls Chan captain, MinChan rise bitch, Minho just wants to get dicked down, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Content, Title Kink, Top chan, and JYP himself, ass eating, blink and you'll miss them they're that brief, brief mention of a few members of Twice and Got7, don't question it I have my reasons, lowkey subby Minho, sex in a recording studio, spicy but also soft, there's so much kissing, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Minho is extremely horny and once he gets a chance to do something about it, he DOES something about it.





	This Fever That I Can't Sweat Out

**Author's Note:**

> Did I actually write this?? I can't believe I wrote this. But I'm back again with more MinChan and my first ever smut wow!! I wanted to include bottom Minho because people keep writing him as a top and I'm sorry but have you seen that twink????? Top Minho where?????? There's not enough sub/bottom Minho content and no one else was writing it so I took it into my own hands. Also there's not a single fic where Minho gets his ass eaten and that is a CRIME.

Minho was horny. Really, ridiculously horny.

It was one of those days, when you wake up with the worst case of morning wood and the only way to fully get rid of it was to sadly jerk it in the shower as you lamented your single life.

Except, Minho wasn't single, not when over 5 months ago Chan had sweetly asked him out on a date, complete with flowers and dinner and an adorable confession.

Issue was, when you live in a dorm with 9 people, getting alone time is near impossible.

So, Minho wasn't able to take care of himself in the shower, he certainly wasn't able to ask Chan to help him out, and as much as he tried to just will it away it didn't work. Which left Minho going to practice with an uncomfortable half-mast and a very crabby mood.

They were in the middle of comeback preparation, which meant everything was hectic and everyone was stressed- it was their first comeback after all, kind of a big deal. And sure, it was exciting, Minho loved working on all the new choreography with Hyunjin and Felix and the rest, and it was exciting to be working on new songs and shooting new music videos, and it was exciting to think about all the performances they would have and fansigns they would go to and all the fans they'd get to meet.

But as the schedule continued to be busy, and as Minho continued to be without any time to himself to try and relax, the more he felt pent up. He barely saw his boyfriend outside of recording and practice, he never got more than 3 minutes of alone time during the day, he was healthy young man in his sexual prime and he needed some _release_.

It didn't help that Chan was extremely attractive when he was in serious leader mode, something that Minho got constant reminders of every day in practice.

So, Minho was very horny, very pent up, and had a stupidly hot boyfriend that he couldn't do anything with. It was an extremely frustrating combination at the worst possible timing.

 

“Minho, Love, is there something on my face? You've been staring at me for like 10 minutes,” Chan asked, snapping Minho out of the trance he was in.

What had he been doing before? Oh right, he was tying his shoelaces. But then Chan had walked into the room wearing a shirtless tank and all rational thought had flown from Minho’s head because that wasn't _fair._

“Sorry, I forgot how nice your arms look, it distracted me,” Minho admitted, adding a little wink at the end because he would take any opportunity to flirt with his boyfriend.

Chan’s ears turned red as he playfully aimed a kick at Minho’s leg.

“Aigoo, you're biased!” he complained with a laugh.

Minho giggled back, “maybe a little bit, can you blame me?”

Chan helped Minho up after he finished tying his shoes, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to the front of the room to get everyone started and go over the notes on what they all needed to improve or change.

Minho tried his best to pay attention to what Chan was actually saying and not let his eyes wander over the leader's broad chest, or wide shoulders, or those goddamn biceps….and then someone hit play and the start of the music snapped Minho back to attention again.

Ugh, this was going be a long practice.

 

Somehow, Minho managed to get through the next week without popping random boners during practice, although there were a few close calls (Chan just _had_ to make direct eye contact with him through the mirror while trying out that one move Hyunjin came up with, and Minho had to excuse himself for a minute and run to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face).

 

They finally had a free day, a chance to relax before the new album was released and the showcase took place and schedules got all hectic again, and Minho planned to take full advantage of this chance to finally, finally, spend some solid alone time with his boyfriend. He could feel himself start to get hard already at the mere thought of even kissing Chan- it was that bad. However now there was a new issue: where the hell even _was_ Chan?

“Changbinnie?” Minho called out, knocking on the open door of the room the short rapper shared with their leader.

Said person looked up from his phone, and Minho then noticed that both Hyunjin and Felix were snuggled up against his side, another one of their ‘cuddle parties’ Minho supposed.

“You need something hyung?” Changbin asked.

“Have you seen Channie-hyung? I can’t find him anywhere,” Minho responded, pouting slightly.

“I think he said something about forgetting to add a couple extra things to one of the songs,” Hyunjin spoke up from where he was practically draped across Changbin’s lap, and shifting himself slightly to wrap his arms tighter around the other two, “my guess is that he’s at the company.”

Minho sighed, of course Chan would still try to work on their day off.

“Thanks Jinnie, I’ll go see if he’s there.”

“Make sure he doesn’t overwork himself,” Felix added, and Minho threw the trio a thumbs up before walking out of the room.

 

The new company location wasn’t too far from their apartment building, so Minho decided to just walk and enjoy the nice weather, donning a bucket hat and a face mask to hide his identity.

His initial plan was to drag Chan out of the company and back home, but as he thought about it, just staying in the studio rooms didn’t seem like a bad idea. After all, each studio was completely soundproof so he could be as loud as he wanted,they all locked from the inside so no one would be able to walk in on them, plus each room had a couch so it’s not like it would be uncomfortable. Not to mention….the idea of fooling around at their workplace, mixing business with pleasure? The idea sounded kinda hot.

A split second decision led him to duck into the nearest convenience store, thanking the universe for self-checkout machines and hoping no one recognized him as he purchased a small bottle of cherry lube and a box of condoms.

 

Once he got to the JYPE company building, Minho headed straight to the recording rooms, stopping only to quickly greet Momo and Dahyun who were passing by. It took about 20 minutes and 3 awkward “hellos” to Jaebum, Youngjae, and JYP himself, before Minho finally found the room Chan was in.

As he opened the door and stepped inside, he saw Chan sitting in front of his laptop, headphones over his ears so he didn’t even hear Minho enter the room.

Smirking to himself, Minho walked up behind Chan and draped himself over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Chan, used to Minho’s clinginess, paused what he was doing and took off his headphones.

“Hey Love, what are you doing here?” Chan asked, smiling fondly as  he glanced over where Minho’s head was nestled against his neck.

“Missed you,” Minho mumbled, “better question is what are _you_ doing here, it’s our day off.”

“You missed me? Minho we see each other everyday.”

Minho lifted his head back up, tilted Chan’s face towards him with his hands and kissed him deeply.

“I _missed_ you,” he repeated.

“Oh,” Chan said, before realization spread across his face, “ _oh_.”

Having gotten Chan’s full attention, Minho spun the chair around and sat down on the elder’s lap, placing one leg on the edge of the chair and the other between both of Chan’s legs.

Minho leaned in again for another kiss which Chan returned enthusiastically. Chan reached up and ran his fingers through Minho’s hair, tugging slightly which drew out a soft moan from the younger.

He felt Chan smile into their kiss and tug even harder, the little shit. In response, Minho grinded down against Chan’s thigh and-oh. Oh fuck that felt amazing, god the _friction_. Moaning louder, Minho grinded down again, and again, and soon he was straight up rutting against his boyfriend’s thigh as Chan swallowed each of his moans with another kiss.

“God- fuck me,” Minho blurted, as he grinded down again, “please fuck me.”

“Wha- wait what?” Chan questioned.

Minho pulled away from Chan’s lips and looked him dead in the eyes.

“You heard me, Captain,” he said, and smirked when he saw Chan’s eyes go dark at the title.

Chan glanced around the room, and then said more quietly, “right here? Really?”

Minho nodded, fingers playing with the curly hairs at the nape of Chan’s neck.

“I need you so badly Channie,” he whined, “wanted you all week but there hasn’t been any time or opportunity, and now that I have you alone I want you to fuck me, until I can't even think anymore.”

Chan chuckled lightly, “you sure have a way with words don’t you?”

“Hmmm only for you darling~ now won’t you please give me what I want?” Minho quipped back.

“As if I could ever say no to you.”

Chan pulled Minho back in for another kiss, and it didn’t take long for the atmosphere to become heated again like before, only this time Chan’s hands were on Minho’s hips to help him grind down even harder and all Minho could do was pant and moan as he got closer and closer, until the delicious friction finally brought him over the edge and he came with a loud cry.

Minho would’ve been embarrassed that he just came in his pants like some horny teenager but he was still too turned on to really comprehend rational thought.

“That was really hot,” Chan mumbled, “but we should probably move to the couch or somewhere a little more comfortable, yeah?”

Minho nodded, still coming down from the orgasmic high. Chan tucked his arms under Minho’s thighs and held on tightly as he stood up from the chair, bringing Minho up with them walking them both over to the couch against the wall. Chan then dropped Minho onto the couch rather ungracefully, but before Minho could complain about it Chan crawled on top of him and caged him in place.

And, well, Minho sure wasn’t going to complain about that.

Chan slowly dragged his hands up Minho’s thighs, then his hips, then grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to push it up. Minho sat up slightly, allowing Chan to pull his shirt off entirely. Minho started tugging Chan’s shirt upward as well, and once Minho’s was gone Chan took off his own shirt and tossed it aside.

“You brought lube?” Chan asked.

Minho scoffed, “of course I did, I’m not an idiot. I got condoms too.” He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the two items, handing them to Chan who set them aside on the back of the couch.

Minho undid the button and zipper of his pants, scooting them down over his hips as quickly as he could, kicking them off and tossing them over by where Chan’s shirt had landed.

The process of taking clothes off was always a little awkward, but the excitement of what was to come afterwards always made up for it.

 Soon enough they were both completely nude, and just took a moment to stare at each other. It reminded Minho of the first time they’d ever had sex, Chan wouldn’t stop staring. Minho had asked him why, and Chan just turned red and said “you’re so beautiful”, which left Minho equally as flustered.

“I’ll never get over how gorgeous you are,” Chan said, bringing Minho back to the present.

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you,” he shot back with a flirty wink.

Chan laughed, dimples making an appearance, and then they were kissing again. Kissing, and touching, hands roaming all over except where it was really needed, but that was the whole point of foreplay, wasn’t it? To build up the anticipation, the need, but not quite fulfilling it.

“Mmm, can I open you up Love?” Chan hummed between kisses.

Minho sighed blissfully, “you can do whatever you want to me, Captain.”

Chan moaned, “god, Min, do you have any idea what you do to me?”

 

Of course Minho knew. Chan was a lyricist, was able to easily weave his emotions into the most beautiful forms of musical poetry, and he often did just that when it was just the two of them. Chan was always telling Minho how he felt, and he was a very sweet and passionate lover, so what he couldn’t put into words he showed through actions. To say Minho was lucky was the understatement of the year, dating Chan was better than winning the lottery.

 

As Chan reached over to grab the lube, Minho felt himself shiver with excitement. He’d wanted this all week, he couldn’t wait to experience that glorious feeling of being full, couldn’t wait to fall apart in the best way at the hands of the person he cherished the most.

So when Chan’s slicked up finger pressed against his rim and slowly pushed inside, Minho couldn’t help the loud moan that left his mouth. The moment Chan began moving his finger in and out Minho was already starting to rock back against it, trying to get deeper. He wanted it, _needed_ it so much.

“More,” he moaned, “add another one. Please, Captain.”

Chan seemed to contemplate Minho’s request, before a sly smirk crossed his face.

“Actually, I have a better idea. Flip over, would you Love?”

Minho did, trusting that whatever Chan was thinking of would be better than two fingers, grabbing one of the decorative pillows on the couch and tucking it under his hips.

Since he was now facing the other direction, Minho couldn’t see what was happening, but then Chan’s hands were pressing at his cheeks and pulling them apart and- oh _fuck_ . That-that was _definitely_ better.

“Oh god-” Minho cried out as Chan’s tongue dived in against his rim, working him open with each lick and prod. Chan let out a pleased hum, and the vibrations from it combined with the wet slide of his tongue made Minho’s mind go fuzzy. He was pretty sure he had started drooling. The louder and more vocal Minho was, the enthusiasm Chan put into eating the younger out. Chan always enjoyed making Minho feel good, loved spoiling him with affection and with pleasure. And god, his tongue was nothing short of magical.

Chan’s lips pressed right against his rim and sucked, hard, and the dancer felt his legs go weak and start shaking.

“Mm-! I’m- fuck, Channie, I’m close-” he gasped, and heard Chan goan behind him and start pressing and sucking even harder. It didn’t take much longer for Minho to come a second time, tears prickling at his eyes at the overwhelming sensation.

As he tried to catch his breath, Chan started pressing light kisses on Minho’s back, trailing upwards until they were being placed against his neck.

“Would it be arrogant of me to say ‘you’re welcome’?” Chan murmured into Minho”s ear.

Minho let out a snort, “probably, but it was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Chan planted one more kiss on the side of Minho’s neck, but when Minho turned to try and give him a kiss on the mouth Chan had already pulled away. Pouting slightly, he twisted his body around and sat up, still chasing after that kiss. As their lips connected again, Minho trailed his hand down Chan’s chest and abdomen, reaching down to give his dick some attention. He was about to wrap his fingers around the shaft but Chan batted his hands away.

“I’m not gonna last if you touch me,” Chan whispered.

“That’s kind of the point, Captain,” Minho replied, “you’ve gotten me off twice already, it’s only fair that I get you off too.”

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

“What are you, an old man? You can get it up again. Plus, if you’re this close already you’ll just end up coming the moment you stick it in.”

Chan snorted, “well if you put it that way, I guess I can’t really argue. Go ahead then Love.”

Minho smiled, and reached down again. He wrapped his hand around Chan’s dick (without interruption this time), the elder letting out a gasp when he started stroking up and down.

Now that Minho’s mind was clearing up again, he noticed how warm the room had gotten. Sweat was starting to glisten on Chan’s skin, and Minho’s eyes followed a drop that trailed down his chest around his nipple. Minho wanted to lick it off. So he did, and latched his mouth over Chan’s nipple as well for good measure. Chan let out a strangled groan and spilled all over Minho’s fist.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you wouldn’t last,” he teased.

Chan shoved him lightly, “shut up.”

Minho just winked and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking Chan’s cum off of his fingers and watching his boyfriend’s ears turn red at the sight. He was about to start teasing the other again, but Chan pulled him back in for a kiss before he could even say anything.

“You taste like artificial cherry,” Minho said with a giggle after they broke apart.

Chan made a face, “you taste like cum.”

Minho laughed even harder, the sound ringing through the room and Chan’s frown quickly changed into a fond smile, his dimples making an appearance.

Chan must not have cared too much about being able to taste his own spunk because he leaned forward to kiss Minho some more. Minho wasn’t going to complain, he loved kissing Chan.

 

During the kiss, Minho brought Chan’s hands down to grab at his ass while he bit lightly on the elder’s bottom lip. Chan seemed to get the hint, and reached over to grab the lube again, momentarily pulling away to drizzle more onto his fingers and then swooping back in. He swiftly pushed his finger past Minho’s entrance, and added a second one not long after, since his tongue had already done most of the work. Two fingers became three and Minho started trying to shift the angle so that Chan would brush against his prostate-but Chan was being a tease and purposely moving them anywhere BUT that spot. Minho let out a needy whine and tried again, and this time Chan indulged him, pressing against it directly  and Minho moaned so loudly he was sure someone outside had to have heard them. Chan must have thought so too, with how quickly he pressed his mouth over Minho’s once more, muffling his noises yet still rubbing directly against his sweet spot.

Heat started to build up in his lower half, and Minho (reluctantly) pulled away to say “ok, ok, I’m ready, I’m good.”

Chan gave a nod, eyes half-lidded, and reached over to the side once again, this time to grab one of the condoms. After opening it up and rolling it onto his dick-which was fully hard again after fingering Minho- Chan slicked himself up with some more lube, and gently pushed Minho down so he was laying with his back against the cushions.

“All good, Love?” Chan asked, gently brushing his thumb back and forth against Minho’s cheek.

“Yeah, all good,” Minho replied with a smile.

Chan lined himself up, and slowly pushed in, both of them groaning at the feeling.

 

There are many ways that a person can experience the sense of ecstasy, that state of extreme bliss. From getting a good grade, to accomplishing a long term goal, to getting that job you really wanted.

All of those paled in comparison to how Minho felt every time Chan entered him.

 

He’d known he was gay for a long time, despite growing up in an overall homophobic society he had never really questioned his lack of attraction to women and increasing fantasies involving men. But times like this were a great reminder that holy shit, he was _gay_. Dicks? Amazing. Anal sex involving dicks? 10 out of 10 would recommend. Anal sex involving Bang Chan’s dick? Phenomenal, 5 star experience. Sure it was cheesy, but he loved sex and he loved Chan and he loved sex with Chan. And while they often switched positions as any healthy couple would, Minho couldn’t deny that he had a strong preference for being on the receiving end.

 

After Chan had bottomed out and gave Minho time to adjust, Minho nodded to give him the go ahead to start moving. And once Chan started moving, it felt like the rest of the world didn’t exist, like time itself wasn’t real. How much time had even passed, 15 minutes? 3 hours? Minho didn’t know, and honestly he didn’t care.

All he knew in this moment was Chan. Chan on top of him, Chan’s hands roaming all over him, Chan’s lips shifting from stealing the breath from Minho’s own mouth to sucking light bruises on his neck that would fade the next day, Chan thrusting into him at a pace that was slow yet incredibly passionate.

As cliche as it was, this wasn’t just sex- it was an act of love in its rawest form.

It was easy to forget that even the recording room itself existed. It was just Chan and Minho, Minho and Chan.

Chan hitched up one of Minho’s legs, changing the angle to slam directly against his prostate, and for a moment Minho couldn’t remember his own name. The only words he seemed to know were a combination of “oh god yes” which he kept moaning over and over again, occasionally mixing in Chan’s name or ‘Captain’.

It was almost overwhelming, and Minho was positive Chan felt that way too, as the elder almost melted against him when Minho ran his fingers through Chan’s curly hair. Chan grabbed one of Minho’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, and Minho had enough functional brain capacity to blush at the sweet gesture.

After such a long and busy week of simultaneously dealing with constant underlying horniness and comeback preparations, this is exactly what Minho needed. Every thrust, every touch, every kiss, he felt all the pent up stress and frustration slipping away and being replaced with a fuzzy feeling of bliss. The leg that Chan had pulled upwards hooked around the back of his hips, joined by the other leg to push Chan even deeper inside.

He was starting to get close again, his moans getting breathier as Chan sped up his thrusts and wrapped his free hand around Minho’s cock, pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts.

Chan ducked his head down, latching his mouth over one of Minho’s nipples, and when he ran his tongue over the bud Minho came, _hard,_ for the third time. Chan continued to rock into him, chasing his own release.

“Fuck- so good, you’re so good Channie,” Minho babbled, and the praise brought Chan over the edge as he came with a loud moan, hips going still and pressing his head against Minho’s chest.

 

They both spent the next few minutes just staying in the same position, slowly catching their breath as they came down from the orgasmic high. Eventually, Chan slowly pulled out (which made Minho hiss from the oversensitivity) and sat up, leaning against the armrest of the couch. He tugged off the condom, wrapped it up in a tissue he grabbed from the box on the small coffee table next to the couch, and tossed it into the trash can.

Meanwhile, Minho was still lying there, completely blissed out, trying to regain feeling in his limbs again, as they currently felt like cotton.

Somehow, their fingers were still intertwined, and Minho used this link to try and tug Chan back down for some necessary post-sex cuddles.

“Hold on Love, there's still cum on my other hand, I gotta wipe it off,” Chan said with a chuckle, “plus you have some on your stomach too.”

Minho pouted, his lower lip jutting out even more after Chan pulled his hand away, but accepted the clean tissue that was handed to him, wiping off the cum that was already drying from his second orgasm. He also noticed that there was some on the pillow resting beneath him, and did his best to wipe that off too.

 

After all that was done and out of the way, the two shifted around so that they were both lying down side by side, Minho’s head resting on Chan’s chest and Chan’s face pressed snugly against the top of Minho’s head.

“So, was that satisfactory?” Chan asked.

“Absolutely,” Minho replied, tightening his arms around Chan’s waist, “I haven't felt this sated in over a month. You always make me feel so good, Channie-hyung.”

“You know you can drop the honorific when it's just us, right?”

“Force of habit, you've been my hyung longer than you've been my boyfriend after all.”

They continued to lay there, in a cocoon of comfortable silence, soaking up each other’s warmth. The only sounds in the room being that of their own quiet breathing.

 

However, the moment of serenity was interrupted when Chan’s stomach started growling very loudly.

“Haha, sorry, I guess I didn't really get lunch…” Chan said sheepishly.

“Dummy,” Minho teased fondly, “let's get dressed and grab something at the cafe downstairs. We should probably head back home anyways, I promised Felix I wouldn't let you overwork.”

“That was anything _but_ work, Minho.”

“Felix doesn't know that, and I'm sure not going to _tell_ him what we were really doing, so let's just go home. I'd rather cuddle in my bed with some nice blankets anyways, it's kinda cold in here.”

 

They put their clothes back on-pausing every so often because Chan kept stealing kisses. Minho’s underwear was soiled, so he just decided to go commando, grimacing at the potential chafing he knew he was going to have to deal with.

“Wait, switch pants with me. I'm wearing sweats,” Chan suggested, seeing the frown on his boyfriend’s face.

Minho looked up at Chan, eyes sparkling with gratitude.

“Hyung, I love you so much,” he said, his tone overflowing with sappiness, “you're the absolute light of my life, I don't know how I could possibly live a single day without you-”

His romantic statement was cut off when Chan started cracking up, clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly.

“I love you too, now give me your jeans.”

Once the pants had been properly swapped (Minho making a mental plan to conveniently ‘forget' to return the sweats because they were much comfier than his own where did Chan even get these?), all garments of clothing were on again, and Chan’s laptop and accessories had been all packed up, they started to head out of the room.

“Oh! Hold on, gotta freshen up the air so no one gets suspicious,” Chan said, and ducked back in to pull an aerosol can of Febreeze out of a hiding spot Minho never even noticed before.

“How...did you know where that was?” Minho asked, dumbfounded.

The grin on Chan’s face turned mischievous.

“We're not the only ones who have fooled around at the company, Jackson-hyung showed me.”

Chan let out a steady stream of mist from the aerosol can, and soon the room was filled with an overwhelming scent of flowers.

“Jackson-hyung is a dirty minded genius…” Minho muttered to himself and they walked down the hall.

 

At the cafe, they sat at a table off in a corner, secluded from the crowd, which allowed them to enjoy their food uninterrupted. Glancing around, Minho could see several other couples at other tables, and for a moment he couldn't help but feel a pang of envy at how open they could be with their affections towards each other, while he and Chan had to keep their relationship a secret. Chan must have noticed, because he linked their pinkies together under the table in a sign of understanding and sympathy.

  
  


 

 

“Hey Channie,” Minho began, as they rode the elevator up to their floor later that afternoon.

“What is it, Love?”

“Today was really nice, thank you for indulging me. You're a great boyfriend, you know that, right?”

Chan looked down at his feet, an attempt to hide the blush on his face.

“Yeah...it was really nice,” he replied, “kind of a shame we don't really get to do it more often.”

“Well maybe if you'd spend less of our free time continuing to work,” Minho chided teasingly, bumping against Chan’s shoulder, “you always do the most out of all of us.”

Chan sighed, “yeah, I know, I know. I'll try to relax more, I promise.”

“At least you have me to help you relax, hmm~?”

“Aish, you flirt.”

“Only for you, Channie-hyung, only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I base some of their dynamics off of my own relationship? Yes. Not on purpose, but it kinda happened.  
> Shout out to Al, James, and Dani who helped me with making decisions, bouncing ideas, and making sure the sex was realisitic!!! I love you guys.  
> If this sucks I'm sorry (not really) but if you liked it leave a comment!


End file.
